Complications
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Set shortly after the film. Morris can't contain his jealousy any longer. Will this cause a rift between him & Henry?
1. Chapter 1

Complications

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Academy of Motion Arts and Sciences & Robert Altman.

_**Set after the visit to Gosford Park.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Morris Weissman entered his home with Henry in tow. He looked around their house with the green stylish wallpaper & old fashioned wooden stair case. It had been quite an eventful visit & the murder was still fresh in his mind, Morris shuddered with horror, he wasn't willing to return to England any time soon that was for sure. He turned to see his lover, Henry place the cases down & shut the door. He gazed at this handsome young man. Morris was extremely fond of him, he loved him. He remembered the first time they met. Morris had been shooting a major motion picture at the time when this young man had approached him, he had seemed somewhat lost, looking around.

'Can I help you?' Morris had asked.

The young man glanced at him, 'Yes..um..I wondered if you had any parts going, see I'm an actor, well, just starting out and I was wondering…'

Morris smiled as his voice trailed off. Being 'that way' inclined he noticed how handsome he was an was eager to take him under his wing.

Everything had run smoothly, one thing had lead to another, and suddenly one day, they had found themselves in a passionate embrace. It was late one evening, He had nervously entered Morris's study, Morris had been busy writing, Phillip smiled as he watched him work, his face contorted into a frown, he was dedicated, no question about that, suddenly he looked up,

'Oh hi!'

'Sorry, is this a bad time?' Henry asked, 'I'll come back…'

'Oh no! No! Please!' Morris replied I was just jotting down some notes, 'What can I do for you?'

'Oh, I just have a question about the script.' Henry replied.

'Oh yes?' Morris asked, his kind face becoming concerned, 'Which bit?'

'Ummmm… The bit where Constance wants to talk to her husband, um…I'm having trouble picturing it…'

'Oh!' Morris replied, 'Well…did you want to act it out with me? Sometimes that helps.'

Morris approached him gently, at once, Henry felt a shiver run down his spine, his heart pounded. It wasn't that he found Morris particularly attractive, it was more his nature that attracted him. Morris was a simple, kind man who enjoyed society and making friends. He was benign and simple at times whereas Henry was fiery & nearly always had an ulterior motive.

Henry recalled their first film success. It was a hit story about a mother who had given up her son for adoption and then fell in love with this young man who worked for her, only to discover that he was actually her son. The film received very good reviews from the audience. Morris and Henry were on cloud nine. Even their friend, Ivor Norvello turned up to congratulated them. It was after this celebration that Morris kissed him. They had had a few glasses but were not drunk they headed back to their rooms,

'Oh my god! That was amazing!' Henry had said.

Morris shrugged modestly, 'Oh well is as much yours as it is mine Henry! I mean a producer can't produce a good film without good actors.'

Henry smiled, 'Thank you for giving me the chance.'

'I always knew you had potential.'

They stared at each other for a while, Henry's heart was pounding, then, very slowly and simultaneously they leaned in and kissed softly, it was the sweetest kiss Henry had ever known. Morris pulled Henry closer and deepened it. Finally he pulled away, both of them looked at each other amazed, both breathing hard. After that, Henry couldn't let him go and they slept together. It was sweet and satisfying to both.

Henry discovered he could use his sex appeal one day in June. Morris was chasing up a few details with the start of his new film, '_Tell me no lies' _and so Henry had taken the opportunity to go out and get some fresh air. He went for a walk in the park, the sun beat down on him and it was gorgeous. Looking around, Henry spotted a young lady in muslim white, fanning herself. She looked like a woman of great fortune. He approached her and bowed,

'Good day!'

The woman turned to him, she had rosy cheeks and clear blue eyes, she was attractive no doubt about that. She smiled, 'Good Day'

'It's a fine day today isn't it!' Henry remarked.

She laughed, 'Indeed it is, mind you, I think my father wishes it were horrible, that way his cinema would be making more money!'

Henry's ears pricked up, 'Oh…your father owns a cinema?' he asked, trying to be nonchalant.

'Yes…MGM to be precise!'

Oh this was to good an opportunity to lose.

'Tell me…' Said Henry, 'what sort of films does your father allow?'

'Oh! All sorts! Comedy, drama, detective ones are his favourite!'

Henry could hardly believe his luck, 'Wow! That's pretty impressive! Tell me, Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?'

She went pink, 'I'd loved to!'

That evening Henry arrived home to find Morris waiting for him. Morris grinned, 'hey!'

Henry smiled, 'Hey!'

'You seem happy!'

'Oh I am!' Henry replied kissing him.

Morris frowned, 'May I ask why?'

'Ok Morris, you will never believe who I met today!' Morris shook his head, 'Only the daughter of the head of MGM!'

Morris' eyes widened, 'No! Where did you meet her!'

'In the park! We have a date!'

Morris felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Still he couldn't be that surprised, Morris was a good ten or thirteen years older than Henry, it was only natural that he would want someone…younger.

Phillip sensed his uneasiness and took his hands in his, 'Look…don't worry, I know what I'm doing, if all goes well, we could have a contract!'

Morris frowned, 'at what about the girl?'

Henry shrugged, 'I'll think of something.'

Morris stared at this charismatic young man and wondered what he had got himself into but Henry kissed him tenderly and all the worry seemed to go away. Henry had promised him that he would be alright and they would be, he trusted him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Everything went according to plan. Henry took her to dinner, Sophia, her name was. She was charming and bright and she talked for hours. Henry nodded and smiled, but in truth, he was not listening to word she was saying, he was a man with a plan. Henry had many talents, but being suave and sophisticated was his main forte. He was handsome and irresistible.

Sophia suddenly laughed, 'Sorry, I've been talking about myself too much.'

Henry shook his head, 'No, No! I love to hear you talk!'

Sophia smiled, 'So, tell me about yourself!'

Henry smiled, this was his cue, this was where he could really milk it. He pretended to be shy,

'Well…there's not much to tell really…'

She laughed, 'Oh come! There must be something!'

Henry shrugged, 'Well… I'm an out-of-work actor.'

Her eyes widened, 'Really? What have you been in?'

He shrugged, 'Oh this and that, I have a fabulous director and I long to really make something of myself but, I don't think I ever shall.' (he should get an Oscar for this!)

Henry looked into her pale blue eyes and saw that they had become sympathetic, 'Don't say that! Why shouldn't you?'

He shrugged, 'Well…would you want to know a third rate actor that no-one has ever heard of?'

'Oh Henry!' and Henry saw her had rest on his, 'Don't say that! There must be some way to get you onto the ladder! Perhaps I could help!'

Henry pretended to be taken aback, 'You? How?'

Sophia shrugged, 'Well… I can't promise anything but, I could have a word with my father and see if you and your friend could get involved in some movie developing down there. Daddy's always looking for actors and writers.'

Henry shook his head, 'No! No! I couldn't ask you to do that!'

'But I insist!'

'NO Sophia! It wouldn't be right!'

Sophia mouth was firm, 'Don't argue with me Henry! I am a very strong and resourceful woman! I insist!'

'Well… I-I don't know what to say!'

She leaned in, 'You don't have to say…anything.' And they slowly kissed.

…

Henry awoke in her bed the following morning, grinning to himself. After getting dressed he sneaked out and went home.

Morris was having breakfast when he arrived, he looked up, 'And where have you been?'

Henry hesitated, 'Just…out.' He looked at Morris and saw that he wasn't at all happy.

'Must've been a good walk to have kept you out all night.' There was a silence, 'So…how was she?'

Henry sighed and sat down next to Morris, 'I did it for us Morris!'

'Liar!' Morris replied angrily, 'You did it for yourself!'

'That is NOT true Morris!' Henry replied leaping up.

'Was she good?' Morris asked angrily.

Henry sighed, 'I didn't really pay that much attention.'

'Oh really!'

Henry sighed exasperated, 'Look Morris, we go through this every single time.'

'Oh yes! Because you enjoy doing what you do!'

'No I don't!'

'Yes you do!'

While they were arguing the post arrived. 'You'd better get that, it's probably from your _lover!' _Morris snarled.

Henry sighed exasperated and went to see to the mail. Flicking through the envelopes he saws, to his amazement a letter from MGM. Feeling triumphant he walked into the living room and dropped it in front of Morris,

'You were saying?…'

Morris grabbed the envelope and ripped it open,

Dear Mr Weissman,

Following recent reviews of your latest movie we would like to invite you down to MGM studios to discuss the possibility of a contract to show your movies on our screen. We hope that you will be able to make it and we loo, forward to a successful discussion.

Yours Faithfully.

Harry Sloan.

Morris looked at him in amazement, 'How did you… when… how?'

Henry smiled and stepped towards him and kissed him, 'Like I said, I know what I'm doing…'


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_Present day

Henry slammed his hat down and shook himself out of his coat.

Morris glared at him, 'Shouldn't it be up to me to do that?'

'No I don't!' Henry angrily grabbed a glass.

'Well, it's good that your week end was _memorable_ at any rate!' Morris snapped.

Henry knocked back the whisky, 'I am not getting into this again Morris!'

'Was she good?'

Henry felt like screaming, ' As I have told you about a hundred times, I only did it to get contacts.'

Morris glared at him, 'You didn't come to my bed all weekend!'

''No? And why do you suppose that is?'

'because you were spending time with her!'

Henry couldn't cope with Morris' jealousy, 'I only did it to influence her! It's worked before! Morris! She's got contacts! I mean being 'connected' with the Lady Sylvia McCordle? Imagine how that sounds!'

'Oh don't you worry! I am!' Morris snapped.

Henry groaned and put his head in his hands, 'OH-MY-GOD! I cannot keep having the same fight with you over and over again!'

'So what was it? You preferred her bed to mine?' Morris had been keeping it in but now it had all coming flooding out.

'Don't be stupid!' Henry replied. 'The servants talk a lot! If I spent the weekend with you, it would've spread round the household like wildfire and we would've been ruined and probably imprisoned!'

'You must've been so happy to have had that excuse!'

'OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Will you _listen _to yourself Morris! I-slept-with-her-to-improve-our-situation! And you have to admit it is working!'

'Do you think of her?' Morris asked.

Henry shook his head 'What?'

'When we're in bed together are you thinking of her?'

Henry couldn't believe this was happening, 'No! Where's all this coming from?'

Morris shook his head, 'Do you have any idea how I felt when I wanted you to join me and you didn't?'

Henry sighed. 'Yes I do! But what could I do? The servants would've caught us and we would've gone to jail!'

'That's a pathetic excuse!'

'Oh it's pathetic is it?' Henry grabbed the paper and threw it across to him, 'WELL YOU TELL THAT TO THE POOR SOD WHO'S JUST GOT SIX MONTHS!'

Morris lookdown at the ground. Henry ran his fingers through his hair, 'I-I can't cope with this Morris. You're making it to hard, maybe we should take a break.'

Morris ran to him, tears in his eyes, 'No! No Henry!' He ran to him, 'I-I'm sorry!'

Henry sighed and wrapped his arms around him, 'If this is going to work, you are going to have to trust me Morris! I mean we have been together for a couple of years now.'

Morris nodded, 'Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I just, I just love you so much. And I, well I can't help be think that one day you will break our 'arrangement' and find a better director or something like that.'

'Never.' Henry pulled him closer, 'Morris I owe my entire career to you, you helped me get out there, you put me on the map. I love you!'

'Really?' Morris asked.

'Yes! Morris, what I do is for us! You have to believe that!'

Morris looked into his eyes and they kissed tenderly.

'No more Morris! I mean it! Sylvia means nothing to me!' Henry added, 'She was just a passport to boost my popularity.'

Morris kissed him tenderly, 'I love you Henry.'

Henry kissed him back, 'I love you to.' He sighed, 'Listen, I'm sorry I was so distant while we were staying with the McCordles, I just want us to be safe.'

Morris nodded, 'I know!'

Henry smiled, 'hey! Why don't we get an early night?'

'I'd really like that.'

With that, Henry took his lover by the hand and lead him upstairs.


End file.
